Because of the Clouds
by xMelodiix
Summary: "Hey, Natsume," Mikan asked cheerfully, "do you think clouds are just the same as humans?" One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! WISH I DID, BUT NO. I DON'T OWN CLOUDS EITHER! O.O AND, I DON'T OWN ECLIPSE!**

**Summary: **"Hey, Natsume," Mikan asked cheerfully, "do you think clouds are just the same as humans?" One-shot.

_-Start of Flashback-_

"_Natsume!" An ten year old brunette girl called. She grabbed a crimson eyed lads hand and pulled. To no avail. _

"_Go away." Natsume looked up from his manga. "I'm busy." He told her, as she pouted. _

"_But-" Mikan started. But she was cut off by Natsume's harsh tone._

"_I'm reading." He bluntly told her._

"_Come cloud watch with me!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly. Natsume raised a raven brow. _

"_What's cloud watching?" He asked, confused. _

"_Well, just come! It's like…Uhh. When people star gaze but instead they cloud gaze?" Mikan replied, her own tone implying she didn't know either. _

"_Idiot. You don't even know do you?" Natsume sighed. _

"_Oh c'mon! Just come! It'll be fun!" Mikan, just really didn't understand the meaning of 'no' did she? _

"_Tch. Whatever." At such a young age, Natsume had already begun his tiny vocabulary consisting of 'Hn', 'Tch', 'Whatever' and a series of grunts._

"_Yay!" Mikan happily shouted. "Let's go!" Again, she pulled Natsume's hand and led him out to the backyard. _

"_Stop moving and just sit down." Natsume commanded. He pulled Mikan to the half-shade of a Sakura tree. Mikan meekly obeyed._

_After a while, Natsume had just decided that it was quite peaceful and should come out here more often, a loud annoying voice interrupted, "Hey, Natsume," Mikan asked cheerfully, "do you think clouds are just the same as humans?" _

"_No." Mikan pouted._

"_Why? They do the same things as us though!" Mikan exclaimed, trying to make her point._

"_Pfft. Like what?" Natsume scoffed. _

"_Well, they change, like we change, they can have mood swings, just like you!" Mikan told Natsume, with a stupid grin on her face._

"_What's the meaning of that? Just like me? Are you saying that only I have mood swings?" Natsume exclaimed._

_Ignoring him, Mikan continued with her list. "They cry, well I mean, they rain but that's close enough to crying right? When they're angry, there are storms, when they're sad, it rains and when they're calm, there is nothing! See? We throw tantrums when we're angry, we cry when it's sad and, when we're calm, nothing happens! We're just the same as clouds!"_

"…" _Natsume, was for once, speechless. _

"_The clouds must be happy today! I mean, they're so fluffy and cute and white and puffy! I mean, clouds even kiss sometimes!" Mikan squealed happily._

"_Humans don't kiss." Natsume reminded her. He had never seen a kiss before…_

"_Yes they do! I saw mommy kiss daddy this morning, before I came to your house!" _

"_Tch. Liar." Natsume told her. _

"_Yes they do! Just like this," Mikan said, as she closed her eyes and leaned closer to Natsume, meaning to place a kiss on Natsume's cheek. However, Natsume had no idea what she was doing, and turned around, confused, to see._

_Mikan felt her lips press against something soft. Definitely not a cheek, she told herself. She opened her eyes, and stared into crimson eyes, widened in shock. Mikan quickly pulled back. _

"_D-did you just…kiss me?" Natsume asked, hesitant, confused._

_Mikan laughed nervously, "Hehe… it was really an accident! I was going to kiss your cheek, but then y-you turned around! You weren't supposed to turn around!" She exclaimed, determined to think of an excuse, determined not to face Natsume's wrath._

_-End of Flashback-_

Natsume opened his crimson eyes, and looked fondly at the figure beside him, sleeping peacefully. Why had his mind suddenly brought that up? Then he remembered, he was about to propose to Mikan, the love of his life, under the same tree, from all those years ago.

"Mikan." He whispered softly. He smiled, a rare smile, and slid back under the covers.

-The Next Morning-

"Oi, Polka. Come with me." Natsume grunted. He grabbed his girlfriend by the hand, and dragged her outside of their apartment.

"Geez, Natsume, don't call me that! And what is it? I was eating breakfast!" Mikan exclaimed.

Natsume shush-ed her. He opened the car door for Mikan, and pushed her inside. He started the car, and the two sat in a companionable silence for the ten minute drive.

Their old house had been bought by someone, however they had converted the garden into a small park. Natsume had requested that they leave the trees and seats intact, and they had complied to this request.

Natsume pulled, well dragged, you could say, Mikan to an extremely familiar tree, and stood half shaded by its branches. Natsume took a deep breath, and turned to face Mikan.

"Oh, no," Mikan gasped as he slid down on one knee and opened the box which held the beautiful diamond ring.

"Be nice," Natsume murmured.

He saw Mikan take a deep breath.

"Sakura Mikan?" He looked up at her through his impossibly long lashes, crimson eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

Mikan smiled softly before saying, "Yes, but why did you quote Eclipse?"

He slid the ring on her finger, before saying, "Because you're obsessed with that book."

"There's another reason I said yes, you know." Mikan said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Natsume looked confused.

"Because. The clouds look happy." She smiled brightly.

Natsume flashed a rare smile, before looking up and the clouds and whispering, "Thanks, clouds."

_Done, I mean, I haven't even finished my other fan fiction and im already doing this one, but this one is just a one-shot! So, I should be updating as soon as possible on my other one. Well, the problem now being that, I know what's going to happen, I just don't know __**how**__ it's going to happen. So yeah. _

_Till next timee. (: _

_Did you know, that it's the little button down there's \/ birthday today? It really wants a click! So c'mon, don't make the birthday kid sad! _

_Review? _

_~xMelodiix~_


End file.
